To the Victors go the Spoils
by PAyugioh
Summary: Sequel to An Easier Way to Win. Contains thiefshipping, vore, and Abridged References. Enjoy!


**To the Victors go the Spoils**

**A sequel to An Easier Way to Win**

**By Jeremy P. (JTP1717)**

It had been 3 days since the powers of the Millennium Ring and the Millennium Rod had been released. Two boys, Marik Ishtar and Yami Bakura, had used these powers to grow to an enormous 250 ft. tall. They used this new advantage to eliminate their rivals, Yugi/Yami Moto and Joey Wheeler, devouring them whole. Following that, the pair began a rampage/date throughout the tournament city.

"Oh, Bakura, look at all these little duelists. They're so cute. Can I keep a few, please?" Marik held about a dozen duelists in his hands, looking at Bakura like a kid who really wanted a puppy.

"Fine, but you have to take care of them. You must keep them out of harm's way." While saying that, he grabbed four duelists from Marik's hand and ate them on the spot.

"Hey! What the – EFF- do you think you're doing? I was gonna do that later, damn it Fluffy." Marik glared at his partner, but eventually he just sighed and moved on. Marik figured he'd get him back for it at some point.

As they continued down the deserted streets, capturing the occasional straggler, an amazing, albeit terrible plan popped into Bakura's mind. He would switch back to his host, giving the poor, shy boy the scare of his life. In a quick flash, Ryou Bakura had woken from his unconscious state, very confused about what had happened. This confusion quickly grew into fear when he opened his eyes and saw himself standing in the middle of Battle City, and above every building.

"W-What? H-how? Am I t-taller?" Ryou stuttered in shock. As he regained feeling in his soul, he lost balance and crushed a building, this causing him to not only wake up, but cry out in guilt.

"Oh my, I'm so very sorry! I didn't mean it! Oh bugger, what if I hurt someone?" He began to feel sick and started to sob a little. As he looked to his left, he saw a confused looking Marik staring at him.

"OMG Fluffy, are you crying? I didn't think you had a soft spot for families." Marik chuckled as he pointed at what remained of the family that Ryou had just sat on.

"Marik? Aren't you the chap my Yami hangs out with? I swear I didn't mean to kill them! I-I just lost m-my b-bal-" Ryou couldn't finish his sentence, his emotions got the better of him. Each tear rolled down his cheek, then landed on the road below, causing mini-floods each time.

"Oh, Bakura, that's pretty evil switching back into your host like that. Did you tell him that he ate his best friend yet?" Marik smiled devilishly as picked up a random duelist and swallowed him whole.

"I DID WHAT? Yugi? I have to get him out… I have to try.." Ryou started to cough, trying desperately to bring his friend back.

"It's been 3 days since you ate him kid, he's long gone. So please stop your silly attempts at revival." Marik glared uncaringly at the frightened boy.

"Oh god Yugi, I'm so sorry. I never wanted anything like this to happen to you." Tears continued to stream down his face as another flash of light brought back his Yami.

"Thanks a lot Marik; it's going to take ages calm him down now." Bakura glared at his partner. He wouldn't stay mad at him for long, though, and in a surprise move, he tackled Marik to the ground through some buildings and onto a small crowd.

"Fluffy, what are you doing? I think now is hardly the time for this." Marik said, but didn't resist

"Oh, don't pretend you don't want me, Marik. We don't have to do anything if you don't want to. We could just cuddle, maybe go for a stroll." Bakura purred, nestling on the shoulder of the blonde Egyptian.

"All right, we'll do things your way." Marik sat up playfully, then noticed his pocket was wet.

"Did you have a chocolate bar in there or something?" Bakura looked sarcastically at his friend.

"I don't think so, the only thing I had in my pocket were those dueli-" Marik stopped and looked down at his pocket. They were duelists at one point, but that day had long since passed.

"Don't feel bad Marik, they should have felt lucky to get so close to heaven as they did." Bakura smiled as his friend cleaned his pocket.

As they continued to walk through the city, hand in hand, they witnessed an interesting sight. They found the rest of Yugi's loser friends- Tea, Tristan, and Duke. The trio saw the two giants approaching them and attempted to flee, but it was no use. Marik was able to grab all three before they had a chance to run. He brought the frightened teens up to his face.

"Now where were you off to in a such a hurry? Late for a duel? " Marik cackled at his defeated prey.

"What have you done with Yugi and Joey? They got lost in the confusion when you two grew." Tea yelled loudly at her captor.

"Pipe down, would ya? I hate to be the one to break it to you, but the only place those two got lost was in our digestive tracks." Bakura laughed evilly with that statement, causing the three captives to cry out in panic.

"What? Why would you do such a thi-"Tea was cut off by Marik.

"Shut up! I already heard this same argument from Ryou. We did it because we wanted to. Were you really going to stop us?" Marik spoke up sharply.

"Maybe with the power of friendsh-"Tea is once again cut off by Marik, except now he says nothing; he just drops her in his awaiting mouth and begins to swallow her. She drops into his stomach, and watches as the green jacket and blue and white t-shirt Joey always wore floats by in the acid.

"Ah, that was very satisfying. If I had to hear on more friendship speech…" Marik trailed off.

"That just leaves us with Duke and Tristan. I have something very special planned for Duke. Marik, do you mind if I just eat Tristan and get it over with?" Bakura smiled as partner, as if he needed permission.

"Go ahead Fluffy, just save room for the finale." Marik gave a wink and a cruel smile.

With that, Bakura lifted Tristan high above his mouth and dropped him straight in. Tristan struggled to stand in the warm, damp maw. The tongue gave little balance, and eventually sent him tumbling down the Yami's throat. When reached the stomach, he saw Yugi's blue jacket and leather pants stuck on the walls, both tattered and torn from the heavy acids.

Marik and Bakura kept their last captive safe as they walked back to the park they had been staying in. They both lay down and began to cuddle once again. This time though, they would play a game. It would involve keeping Duke secure between their lips as they kissed. Whoever kept Duke by the end was the winner and got to consume their prize. They began immediately, embracing each other and locking lips. To Duke it was Hell. He was stuck between two giants, who no matter what, were going to eat him as they did his friends. For Bakura and Marik, it was heaven. This was the first real show of affection they shown towards one another since they met. After 30 seconds, they let go of each other, with Duke hanging on to Bakura's tongue. Bakura stuck his tongue out at Marik and said slyly "I win." At which point he promptly swallowed Duke.

"I think we both won, Fluffy." Marik said softly as he snuggled next to his albino haired partner. Bakura laid his arm over him in a loving embrace, and whispered "Good Night..."


End file.
